The invention relates to an air sleeve to be secured against a wearer's skin underneath a plaster cast or the like and, more particularly, to an air sleeve that includes structure for stimulating the area inside the cast and for circulating air inside the cast to aerate the skin.
It is typical to apply a plaster cast or the like to a broken limb to immobilize the limb and encourage proper healing. Due to the immobility of the limb, however, the area within the cast has limited blood flow. The limited blood flow can cause discomfort to the patient such as numbness, tingling, pain, etc.
Additionally, the patient's skin under the cast has limited aeration, and the skin can deteriorate. The environment could also lead to patient discomfort including itching and sores and the like as well as compromising skin pigmentation and overall skin health.